


【尊礼】看不见的秘密

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《看不见的秘密》是原人物背景设定，周防尊X宗像礼司。本文共分为四章，第一章是作为独立故事写出来的，后面三章彼此相关。全文共计6w字。





	1. 第一章

第一章 P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

今天的任务相当麻烦啊......  
淡岛世理此刻精神高度紧张，她带着五岛莲和日高暁躲在ATM机的侧面，借着反光镜观察着广场上的情况，紧握着手里的剑，随时准备冲出去。如果是抓捕普通的违反规定滥用异能的权外者，倒也不必担心什么，就是因为今天的任务有点特殊，他们的室长正在广场上和那人对峙，大家不能不打起精神来。

因为要抓捕的对象水野 冲，据情报说脑子有点不正常，通俗点说是个傻子。

“水野君，你在这条商店街上制造了不小的混乱，根据《日本异能人士管理条例》第XX条，我等代表scepter 4要将你逮捕。请你配合一下。请你立刻从圣诞树上下来。”  
一脸严肃地宣读逮捕陈词的正是scepter 4的室长宗像礼司，他带了三名队员站在距离圣诞树四五米远的位置，清澈嘹亮的嗓音在广场上回荡着。因为他刚才的胡闹，受伤的人已经送去救治了。现在广场上的人群已经被驱散，除了他，全部都身穿着蓝色制服Scepter 4的人。

“我不下来。我在等圣诞老人送礼物。”水野 冲像只猴子一样抱住那棵巨大的圣诞树的顶端，歪着脑袋回答道。scepter 4没有他的资料，目测他25岁上下，穿着背带裤。在他看来地面上的人都来和他争抢礼物的人。  
“如果你需要礼物，我现在就可以带你去买哦。”那棵圣诞树足有10米高，宗像只好昂着头和他说话。  
“唔......我要的剑嘛！我喜欢那个，你也可以给我吗？”  
“室长！”站在左侧的是伏见猿比古，他压低声音叫出声来，但是宗像抬起手制止了他继续说话。 

这个人在想什么？居然和神经病讲条例？！室长，这样下去你也会变得和他差不多哦.....伏见瞪了宗像一眼，心里不可理喻地嘀咕着。  
“可以哦，只要你下来的话，可以给你哦。”  
宗像停顿了几秒，将腰间的天狼星取了下来，像是哄孩子一样答应了石野的要求。  
看到这一幕，淡岛等人惊得说不出话来，不由得倒吸了口凉气。

是啊......现在最重要的是要抓到水野 冲。能惊动室长亲自出马的，除了吠舞罗的周防尊，还没有别人。没办法啊，石野的能力很特殊，警察打电话要求支援的时候，提到他碰过的东西含有硝酸的成分。他的异能到底有多强，硝酸威力有多大 ，像他这种不是武力强攻就能抓到的权外者，大家都束手无策。  
宗像礼司一如往常般冷静，就像是胸有成竹。昨晚上刚下过一场大雪，一直这样僵持着大家都有些吃不消了，他开出了新的条件：“如果你下来的话，我可以带你去见圣诞老人啊！”

“你骗人，你们这些骗子！”  
大概是看到不远处警车红蓝警灯闪烁，水野忽然嚷起来。不知道什么时候手里捏了几个雪团，朝宗像他们几人砸了过去。  
对他的突然袭击大家都措不及防，伏见顺利躲开了雪球，一个雪球打中了站在后面的布施肩膀，衣服顿时出现了破损，而另一个则直奔宗像的额头打过来。他立刻举起手里的剑，那个雪球被击得粉碎。但是，谁也没想到的情况发生了——

宗像丢开眼镜，一只手捂住眼睛，另一只手依然举着剑。

好疼，好难受。他咬紧的后槽牙都在发颤，温热的眼泪顺着脸颊不断下来，耳鸣接踵而来.......

黑暗中首先传来的是淡岛的惊叫声，然后是伏见怒吼的声音。一片嘈杂声，不知道现场到底混乱成什么样子。没想到水野徒手捏的雪球上也沾有那种成分，被我击碎的部分只有几片雪花落入我的眼睛，竟然会……

大约十分钟过后，宗像闻到了医院特有的消毒水的气味。 

“宗像大人，已经为您清洗过了，试着慢慢睁开眼。刚开始可能有些模糊，不要着急慢慢来。”主治医生鸟海一郎语调非常温柔，大约是职业习惯，这样能让患者更加安心。  
“室长！您感觉怎么样？”淡岛很小心地问着，一向稳重的她如今也乱了手脚。

被四个人簇拥着，从事发现场紧急送到医院，从周围杂乱的脚步声就能听出大家对他的伤情有多么的担心。宗像礼司本人却一言不发，按照医生的指示进行着治疗。经历过了几次冲洗，眼睛此刻又干又疼。睁开眼睛时，他不由倒吸了一口凉气。

眼前一片漆黑，什么也看不见。  
“医生，我是不是失明了？”

宗像轻声问道，那声音冰凉得令人不安。

淡岛双手捂住嘴，呆呆地看着面无表情的宗像，喉咙里像是哽着什么东西连呼吸都困难。 

“怎么可能！”  
鸟海医生非常坚定地否认着，然后耐心地解释着：“只有非常微量的硝酸进入到您的眼睛，大概是您身体的异能为了保护您的身体，出现了短暂的失明。您只需要按照要求清洗眼睛，不用三天一定会恢复如初的。”

“一定会恢复的对吗？”日高暁刚才也被室长的话吓了一条，连忙向医生确认着。  
“是的，这几天尽量让眼睛休息，每次睁开眼睛的时候要慢一点，以免恢复视力时反而被光线刺伤视网膜。”

“好的。”宗像应声道，正要起身的时候叮嘱道：“医生，拜托您不要把我眼睛受伤的情况告诉其他人。我的职务特殊，如果被人钻了空子可能会惹出大麻烦。”

得到医生的承诺后，宗像便站起身来，朝刚才声音的方向说道：“日高，你来扶我回屯所。”  
“是。”日高感觉走过去扶着他的胳膊，五岛莲则帮他捧着剑。  
“呵呵，原来失明是这样的体验。我想我会尽快适应黑暗的。”

“请您不要开这种玩笑！”  
刚走出医院大门，室长忽然自嘲起来。他这种故作轻松地态度，让副长淡岛很是生气。

========宗像受伤后的第二天========

年底的这段时间，赤之王盟的吠舞罗就相对忙碌一些，为一些公司收账或者帮忙押运一些不能通过正规渠道运输的货品。而homra酒吧里也就相对清静得多，除了老板草薙出云，以及常来帮忙照顾栉名安娜的十束多多良，就只有周防尊坐在那里沉默。除了过问一些重要的事，他基本不怎么说话。别人看待周防总觉得他是个孤独且冷淡的人，其实他只是不在意那些无关紧要的人和事。他想要自由自在的活着，所以他只对那些会妨碍他自由的人格外留心。

“草薙哥，我听千岁说，昨天在池袋的商业广场上，Scepter 4有人受伤了，好像还蛮严重的。”十束想了一下继续说：“应该不是普通队员，都开了警报器送去医院的。你知道是谁吗？”

连安娜都一脸担心的看着草薙，他只好停下手边记账的工作，半开玩笑的敲了下十束的脑袋：“臭小子想说什么直接说，别那么八卦！”

“八卦，是什么？”安娜好奇地问道。  
“八卦就是打听一些奇怪的事。”十束捂着脑袋扮了一个夸张的表情，“会不会是他们的室长，或者是副长的人受伤了，说是场面很混乱呢！”

“尊……”安娜注意到周防的视线，走到他身边问道：“你也知道这件事吗？”

“那家伙可不是随便会受伤的人。”周防盯着茶几上的烟灰缸，若有所思地说道，“出云，你打个电话问一下吧！”

“尊，你真是……”草薙有些难为情地笑了一下，拿起来手边的电话。  
通话不到一分钟，草薙都感觉到淡岛世理正处于心力交瘁的状态。挂掉电话后，他叹了口气说：“小世理只说昨天有个队员受伤，现在很忙就匆忙挂掉电话了。”

“我回来了！”  
这时候门上的风铃响起，镰本力夫圆滚滚的身影闪了进来，一屁股坐到了吧台前的转椅上，有气无力地嚷着：“草薙哥，我好饿，有什么能吃的东西先给我的顶一下吧！” “没有！还有2小时才到晚饭时间呢！”草薙点了支烟，瞥了一眼趴倒在吧台上的镰本：“真是的，长那么厚脂肪还扛不了饿吗？”

“力夫，给你这个，多多良和我一起做的动物饼干。”安娜将放在茶几上的点心盘子递给他，“美咲呢？他去哪里了？”

镰本一把抓起好几块塞进嘴里，喝了口水帮助下咽：“我们去相泽物流送了‘东西’回来的路上，经过东京中央医院，正好遇到scepter 4的几个人，伏见带着几个人进去的。八田哥发现他们的神色很不对劲，就跟去了。”

“唔？怎么了吗？”  
刚才的话题本应该结束，现在却又再次引起了周防尊的兴趣，他抬起手为自己点了支烟，悠哉地抽了起来，徒手点烟是他最为得意的控制火焰的手法，练过几次便能熟练掌握了。

“我说你们！美咲不会和猿比古又干起来了吧？”草薙担心地追问道。  
“没有没有！”他摆了摆手，又拿了两块饼干塞进嘴里，“因为我们看到青之王也在嘛！他样子怪怪的，竟然让伏见搀着他走路诶！”

周防尊眯起了双眼，默默地吐了口烟。  
“scepter 4真喜欢摆谱啊！青之王走在路上竟然让伏见扶着，真以为自己是将军阁下吗？！真是的……太夸张了吧！”

听着镰本的抱怨，大家全部都安静下来了。十束小声说道：“很不妙啊……”  
“尊，你去看看吧！”栉名安娜望着默不作声的周防，一双红水晶一般美丽的眸子，似乎能看透人心。

“嘁！不去。话说这又关我什么事？”周防将头放松地靠在沙发靠背上，朝空中吐了口烟。

“但是King，你难道不想知道吗？”十束眨巴着眼睛，语气非常温和地劝道：“到底是什么人，居然能伤到他？”

=============================================

第一章 P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

连草薙和安娜都一副认真的表情望着他，周防感受到莫名的压力。他将头转向一边，心不在焉地望着墙角的植物，心情意外地复杂。大家七嘴八舌地说着什么，他一句也没听进去。就在刚才，他脑海里浮现出镰本刚才描述的一幕。

忽然，他一脸阴沉地站起身来，撂下一句：“我累了。”便朝阁楼上走去。

随意地躺在那张小床上，在光线并不十分好的空间里一边抽烟一边想事情。很想把注意力转向别处，眼前却还是不断地出现宗像礼司的脸。他不快地皱着眉头，小声嘟囔了一句：“为什么我要管他怎么样？他就这样瞎掉不是更好吗？”

并不好。  
宗像礼司，是个非常特别的存在。是死对头，教条主义的死板男人，假正经，毒舌......要形容他的话，周防可以想出许许多多这样的词。尽管是一想起他，周防就忍不住要蹙眉。尽管是这么的讨厌他，却还是拥抱了他。

绝对不是一时冲动，准确来说应该是早有预谋。

他那张绝美的脸高潮时的表情，无论什么时候想起，都会令周防血脉贲张。或许，霸道又野蛮地进入宗像的身体，对周防来说是一场征服他的战役。一直以来宗像礼司都在和他对抗着，而他为了争取一隅的自由而战斗着。这早已经不是氏族之间的对抗，而是他们两个人信念的碰撞。  
然而，这场对抗还没有分出胜负。他竟然受伤到需要人搀扶？！

开什么玩笑......周防的握紧的拳头捏得咯咯作响。

========宗像受伤后的第三天========

“室长，您还是......”淡岛担心地问道。  
“什么也看不见。”

宗像礼司的声音平稳有力，乍一看绝对看不出有什么异常。只有每天按时来报告工作的淡岛世理和伏见猿比古注意到了，那双炯炯有神的眼睛现在像是蒙上了一层纱，使他的表情看起来更加的严厉。

“淡岛君，一般性事务你就代我处理吧，由伏见全权配合。”

“是。“伏见略显无力地应声着，看了一眼端坐在座椅上的宗像：“那么这些文件该怎么处理？”  
“必须由我处理的文件，你来念，我来签字。”

“看不见.....也能写字吗？”伏见小声嘀咕着。  
“伏见君。”室长微笑着打断他，“水野 冲，有什么消息吗？”

他清了清嗓子，翻开手里的文件夹：“目前还没有。水野一直是一个人生活，因为脑子不正常所以没有人和他做朋友，也没有人敢接触他。那天广场的事故发生了之后，我立刻带人行动了，但是他却一下子躲得不见踪影。您特别交代过不要扩散您受伤的消息，所以......”

事实上从宗像受伤以来，scepter 4一直在搜查水野的下落，因为工作没什么进展他也显得有些沮丧。  
“如果需要警署方面提供支援，我来联络。”宗像习惯性地推了下眼镜，对于看不见东西这件事，他似乎比其他人接受地都坦然。

“室长，已经三天过去了，您的眼睛还是没有恢复，是否需要联络国外的专家看看？”比起工作，淡岛更担心的就是宗像的视力问题。  
宗像不置可否地轻笑了一声，然后问道：“吠舞罗那边的情况怎么样？特别是赤之王周防尊，他如果知道我这幅样子，会更肆无忌惮地活动吧？”

“确实没什么特别的事情发生......”淡岛答道，仔细回想了这几天和草薙出云通过的两次电话，像是想起了什么：“他们最近在找一个人，应该是内部出了什么事情吧！”

“ 室长，时间差不多了，今天还是由我送您去医院吗？”伏见看了下手表，和医生预定的时间还有半小时了。  
“嗯，我们出发吧！”宗像站起身来，沿着办公桌边缘摸索着剑。 

室长……  
看到这种场景，淡岛既自责又心痛，让自己的王受伤对她来说就是盟臣无能。虽然室长看起来神色与往常没什么区别，每当看到那双充满威严的双眼失去色彩就恨不得受伤的是自己。她站在综合办公室门口暗下决心，一定要亲手抓住水野 冲。

===============================

嘈杂的人群声，孩子的啼哭声，病患的呻吟声，医生护士的看诊声......视力受损以后，宗像听力比从前敏锐了许多，这里弥漫着刺鼻的消毒水气味，今天虽然是第四次过来，他已经能从转角的次数和步伐大小判断出自己和诊疗室的距离。

失明，哪怕是暂时失明，对他的影响也是显而易见的。工作中的事可以应付，但是类似于捡起掉落的香皂，从衣柜里翻找衣物等等这样的琐事都显得很棘手。因为黑暗，所有感官都提高了防御等级。昨晚上善条刚毅养的黑猫，潜入了他的房间，他竟然拔刀相向！直到小黑惊叫了几声之后，他才收回了天狼星。

不过奇怪的是，尽管如此宗像的心里始终的平静的，就像是知道自己一定会恢复视力一样。  
“宗像大人，您觉得怎么样？” 为他清洗好眼睛几分钟后，鸟海医生问道。 

这个过程绝对算不上舒服，宗像皱着眉头不自然地眨着眼睛：“还是看不到。医生，我是否需要接受更进一步的治疗。”

医生稍停了一下继续说道：“您的视网膜并没有受损，只是因为重要的眼睛受到伤害，自我防御系统起了作用。您务必放松精神，相信很快会恢复的。”

“是这样吗？”  
“诶？……您先等一下。”  
宗像听到一些脚步声，大概是医生出去了一下。在患者看诊的椅子上坐得笔直，他在思考医生的话，难道视力没有恢复是我自己的原因......但是为什么我没有任何感觉呢？

“看不到东西的你，好像也没有那么讨厌了。”

听到这熟悉的声音，宗像的眉头不悦地蹙动了一下，连放在膝盖上的手都不由地握紧。

“是周防啊。阁下也需要来医院诊病吗？真是稀奇啊！”宗像淡淡地说着。

“是谁把你的眼睛弄伤的？”

周防走到宗像的面前，弯下腰仔细的看着他白净的脸，像是确认他的伤情。  
“这属于工伤，但是这和你没关系吧！”宗像自嘲般地苦笑了一下，避开他的问题。周防那浓重烟味的气息直接喷在脸上，他不悦地抬起手阻止对方继续靠近。“还有，你不会以为我受伤了，就能随心所欲了吧！”

“啧！讲话还是那么刻薄。”周防一把将他拉起来，盯着那双没有情绪的双眼，明明知道他看不见自己，却还是无名火起。

“周防，请你收敛一点。”  
“你可不是会害怕我的人，还是说担心我在这里就抱——”  
“这里是医院。”  
感觉到周防炽热的目光，赤裸裸的话语令宗像有些尴尬，他压低嗓音提醒道。措不及防的，嘴被一种温热的触感封住了，夹杂着干涩的烟草气息不由分说地塞给他。

“谁干的？”  
周防沙哑的嗓音极具威胁性，紧紧搂住他的背，吻着那微凉的唇力道很大，顶开牙齿霸道的攫住宗像的舌尖，激烈地探索着唇舌内的秘密。宗像双手奋力推着他，两人的脚步因为彼此的拉扯有些不稳，不时碰撞到桌子和资料柜发出钝响。疼痛令周防皱紧眉头，抱住宗像的双臂越发用力。

咚！墙壁发出沉闷的撞击声。  
被压在墙的是宗像，在他的后脑勺马上要和墙壁碰上的时候，周防用手肘抵住了墙。一个纠缠了足有五分钟的吻，周防的手顺着他偏瘦的腰背上来回摩挲着，往下落在双臀上大力的揉搓起来。宗像用力推开了他，轻轻抚摸着玫红色微肿的唇瓣，舌根发麻嘴里有了淡淡的血腥味，脸上像火烧般的难受。

“逮捕那人归案是scepter 4的工作。这不是你该过问的事情......”宗像长长的睫毛上下翕动着，调整着有些紊乱的呼吸。周防顽固的双臂正搂着他的腰，下半身紧紧相贴着的姿势实在尴尬，根本动弹不得。一想到是在诊室被他“挑逗”，不由生气地低吼：“周防，如果你也掺和进来，只会增加我的工作量。除非你是故意找茬——”

“你的眼睛，什么时候能好？”  
周防尊盯着宗像，那紫色的瞳孔曾经给他多少救赎，多少诱惑。然而那双眼此刻却空洞着什么都没有，心里顿时翻涌着烦躁。

==============================================================

第一章 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“不知道。呃.....！”忽然，宗像发出一声短促的低吟。周防的大腿微微向上曲起，恶作剧般地蹭着他的下腹。显然，自己愤怒的情绪被无视了。宗像绷着脸，右拳握紧冷不防地朝周防砸了过去。

随着一声闷哼，周防的脸上出现了一片浅红色的打击伤，火辣辣的疼。他退回到病患看诊的椅子上坐好，望着挺直腰板站在墙边的宗像抱怨着：“这拳打的够狠的啊！但是和现在的你计较，好像有点欺负人。算了。”说着从口袋里掏出了支烟点上，全然不顾这里是医院。

“我的部下马上就要来接我回去了。”

虽然眼前一片漆黑，宗像依然一副凛然的姿态。“即使要胡闹，也不要在这里。这里是医院，是公共场所，有个人必须要服从大众需求的规则。就比如，这里禁烟。”

“吵死了！我迟早要干得你说不出话来。”周防一双鎏金的眼睛不耐烦地瞪着他。

“什么？”  
啧。虽然觉得这样的宗像也很性感，但总觉欠缺些什么。还是比较喜欢他那绀紫的瞳孔中冷冽的眼神，傲慢的眼神，甚至是轻蔑的眼神。说到底会抱他也是因为被他双眼中一闪而过神秘的光芒迷住了，清楚记得宗像在他怀里因极度的喜悦双眼溢满泪水的样子，犹如落入深海的紫色水晶般美丽。

可是如今那双眼里什么都没有，只有空洞的冷静。  
周防本来相当不喜欢医院这个地方，于是他站起身来，刚走到在门口的位置停下来了：“宗像，你不是要盯着我吗？所以，快点好起来吧！”

“那就借阁下吉言了。”他嘴角挑起一个浅弧，“在这之前还请你管好自己的达摩克利斯之剑。”

周防尊从办公室出来的时候，伏见猿比古和两名队员正站在门口。他抬起眼皮看了伏见一眼，那眼神就像是夹杂着火球朝他喷射过来。伏见腋下汗津津地，紧张地吞咽了一下，队员们只得和他一起，站到了门的左边把路让开了。

“谁干的？”  
周防低沉的嗓音具有天然的震慑力，伏见和两名队员面面相觑不知道该说什么。  
“你、你要做什么？”伏见有种不祥的预感，因为尊哥从不打听无所谓的事。  
没有多少人能顶得住赤之王杀气腾腾的视线，不安渐渐变成惧怕最先出现的症状就是膝盖微微颤抖，伏见无力地说：“是一个脑子不正常的权外者。”

“不正常？”  
“您要是插手的话，室长恐怕会不高兴。”伏见紧咬着嘴唇，下意识地搬出宗像希望能让周防有所顾忌。  
“谁会插手你们的事！”赤之王转过身体，视线在伏见的脸上快速划过，淡淡地说了一句：“伏见，你也变了啊。”

直到周防的身影消失在走廊尽头，伏见等人才渐渐放松下来，他这才发现紧握着剑柄的手心已然湿透。

夜幕即将降临，气温下降的很快，外面的行人都行色匆匆。不管心情好坏，周防都喜欢一个人在外面散步，说是散步其实就是消耗身体里翻涌的不安定的力量。在空旷的地方走路，能让神经放松下来。

千岁说的就是这棵圣诞树吧，真他妈够大的......

漫无目的地到处乱走，不知不觉地竟走到这里。圣诞节已经过去好几天了，这棵巨大的圣诞树却还没有移除。商业广场上人来人往，丝毫看不出前几天发生事件的痕迹。

广场的四周设置的有供人休息的长椅，周防找了个最舒服的姿势坐下。嘴里叼着烟，用掌心窜出的小小火焰点燃。尼古丁能迅速缓解精神的紧张，周防注意到自己成为赤之王以后烟瘾都大了不少。

正想休息一下的时候，长椅后面忽然传出一阵憨笑声。

“你好厉害啊.....嘿嘿嘿。”一个矮小的男人从后面走出来，蹲在周防的面前，正咧着嘴冲他傻笑。

仔细一看这男人和侏儒差不多高，身上的衣服颜色也很奇怪，带着顶鸭舌帽，周防不禁想起了超级马里奥。

“我刚才看到你用手点火了，带我放烟花好不？”侏儒歪着脑袋说。

“滚开。”

周防对这种扮可爱的男人有种生理性厌恶感，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“但是为什么你会喷火呢？嘿嘿嘿，你好厉害啊！教教我啊！”谁知对方干脆坐在地上，昂着一张冻得通红的脸，两眼放光地望着周防 。

这人的脑子是不是有病？周防不悦地皱起眉头，随着情绪的波动，力量忍不住从毛孔里渗出来，变成红色的光芒包裹在他身体的四周，沙哑的声音警告着：“别来烦我，快点给老子滚开。”

“教教我啊！教教我啊！”侏儒愣了一秒，突然扑过去抱住周防的腿，像小孩子耍赖一样嚷道。

好疼！  
被他抱住的地方传来强烈的灼伤感，周防用力向外一蹬，那男人被踢出了几米远，在地上翻滚了好几圈，挣扎着爬了起来。

他低头一看，裤子的右腿上居然破了个大洞！皮肤上也有三四个100日元硬币大小的伤痕，刺痛的感觉令周防怒不可遏。 正想要好好教训他的时候，忽然将握紧的拳头放松下来。

那个侏儒坐在地上竟然开始嚎啕大哭！引来许多人注目，各种鄙夷的视线和议论声接踵而来，这场面就像是周防欺负了一个残疾人。

周防这才意识到，这男人是个傻子。

“跟我来吧！我教你喷火。”周防努力让自己冷静下来，走过去将侏儒一把拽起来。

眼泪把原本就花兮兮的脸弄得更不像话了，听到周防的允诺男人马上止住了哭声，翻身从地上起来跟在周防的身后，大概刚才被踢伤了，走路的姿势活像鸭子般左摇右摆。  
我会好好“教”你的，只要你想学。  
周防叼着烟头也不回地向前走着。

=======宗像受伤后的第五天=========

“水野还是没有消息吗？”  
宗像礼司的办公室里，正在开会。自室长的眼睛受伤以后，工作量激增。当然scepter 4最关注的还是水野 冲。淡岛的脸色明显憔悴了，她向宗像深鞠一躬道：“我们已经尽力搜查了，但还是没有任何线索。这都是我工作不力，请室长责罚。”

“既然是头脑不正常的人，就不能按照正常人的思考方式去考虑。流浪汉聚集地、公园或者桥墩下面，都有可能是他的藏身地。”宗像摸着下巴若有所思，停顿了一下说：“伏见君，你和吠舞罗那边人有联系吗？”

“呃！怎么可能有联系！”伏见立刻反驳道：“那边的人和事都和我没有关系了，室长！请您以后不要再问我这个问题。”

宗像露出一个意味深长的微笑。  
“嗡——嗡！”沉默的间隙，伏见口袋里的手机响了起来，宗像微微点头允许后他便出去接听电话了。  
淡岛接着说道：“唔……室长，需要我和‘那边’联系一下吗？”不用明说，室长也知道是谁。为了情报来源的需要，和吠舞罗那边必要的联系，也是工作的内容之一。

“不，我认为那边有可能遇到水野的人，伏见联络起来比较方便。”宗像修长的中指推了下镜架，接着问道：“最近赤之王周防尊，有什么情况吗？”

“没有什么特别的，暗中监视的人说他每天只出门两次。”

宗像浅笑了一下，正要说什么的时候，伏见猛地推门进来了。分别看了看他们二人，一脸吃惊地说：“水野 冲，找到了。”

简单将电话的内容说了一遍，最后的结果是：水野 冲，在HOMRA。

“诶......你是说水野是自愿跟着周防回到HOMRA的，然后就被关在地下室了吗？这、这不是非法禁锢吗？！”淡岛难以置信地说，她转过脸望着宗像：“室长，现在要行动将水野逮捕到案吗？”

“副长，是他自己跟着周防到HOMRA的，而且关着他是因为......他把草薙酒吧的家具损坏了不少，您忘了他的异能了吗？”伏见叹了口气道，”他可是能汗液含硝酸的家伙。”

“需要先和赤之王联系一下吧？”  
室长的椅子发出轻微的响动，只见宗像礼司站起身来打断了他们的谈话：“既然人在赤之王那里，突然闯入的话违反了一二0约定吧！淡岛君，你先去准备一下，水野的异能特殊需要做好防护。我现在去要和他交涉一下，伏见你送我过去。”  
淡岛应声离开后，宗像拿起剑挂在腰间，而伏见却像是还有话要说。

“室长，那天在医院，周防没、没怎么样吧？”本来不应该过问上司的事，但是周防无视在外守护的他和队员，径直闯入医生的诊室，这种事怎么想都很反常。

“唔？大概是想看我的笑话吧！“宗像一副无所谓的表情，接着话锋一转正色问道：“我也正想问你，你们不是在门口等待吗？为什么他会直接闯进来，我甚至没有听到你们任何人出声。”

“因为.......”伏见皱着眉头，移开视线转向窗外，吞吞吐吐地说：“因为我觉得他看起来很重要的事找您。” 

=============================================

第一章 P4 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

很重要的.....事呢。  
宗像苦笑了一下，脑海中浮现出周防那双金色的瞳孔，流露出食肉动物的侵略性的眼神。水野为什么会跟着他回去，这件事想起来有些诡异。周防抓住水野已经两天了，他一定发觉了那就是我们要找的人，却没有知会scepter 4。

他是在等我过去找他......这个男人，还真是爱耍小孩子脾气。

“我们走吧！把人一直放在吠舞罗那边也不像话。”他说话的时候看起来很愉悦，随即推开了办公室的门。

酒吧不营业的上午，老板草薙一般起的比较晚。采购好食材的时候，就由十束和安娜看店，回到店里差不多是中午，做午餐和店员一起打扫卫生柜台酒水补货等等事情做完，正好赶上下午开店的时间。

“我回来啦！今天的鸡肉特别好，我买了好几盒——”草薙大包小包地提进来，一边兴奋地介绍着，当发现十束和安娜的表情都很严肃时，他这才注意到店里来了客人。

“猿比古，还有宗像.....中午好。”尴尬地打完招呼，草薙坐到了沙发对面的凳子上。笑着说：“尊带回的那个人，在地下室我的酒库里。但是呢，尊现在不在店里啊！”

“King没说去哪里，要不然先个他打个电话吧！”十束建议道。  
“那就麻烦你了。”宗像平静地说。  
草薙掏出手机连续拨了三次，但是都没接通，他颇为不好意思地说：“他不接电话啊！可能、可能是没听见吧！”

“啧！真的假的......”坐在一旁的伏见皱起了眉头，要不是室长非要拉着他来，他可不想再踏入这里一步，特别是那个人在的时候......，焦虑不一会儿就压得他喘不过气来。

“美咲今天不过来哦。”安娜突然说道，伏见一进入酒吧就东张西望地样子，她一直很在意，不用问也知道他在找八田美咲。

“他过不过来跟我没关系！”伏见眯着眼睛瞪着安娜，转而对宗像说：“室长，既然周防不在，我们明天再过来吧！”

宗像端起已经有些凉的茶水喝了一口，问道：“水野冲，他的情况怎么样？”  
没想到站起来回答的人竟是安娜，“虽然尊整治了他一下，但是他没事，只要有吃的喝的，一点也没有要走的意思。”

“整治.....”伏见的眼睛微微睁大，但马上撇开了眼神，因为十束多多良正微笑着看他。  
“只是恶作剧哦。”安娜轻声解释道，尔后脸上的伤感一闪而过：“水野他其实很可怜的……”

宗像微笑着点了点头，从沙发上站了起来：“我们先回去了，从吠舞罗带走人必须要告知周防一声。”

“宗像，你的眼睛......恢复了吗？” 草薙也跟着站了起来，看得出他很担心，也一直在犹豫该怎么问。

“托您的福。”  
宗像礼貌地回答着，然后和伏见两人便离开了，草薙望着摇摆的风铃自言自语道：“到底是好了还是没好啊......”

“草薙哥，他没事的哦，宗像礼司可是王。”十束左手托着脸颊笑地说着。  
但愿如此。  
他没事，我们的王才能放松一点啊！草薙松了口气。

刚刚坐上车，宗像便掏出了手机。  
电话铃响到第三声，另一端传来沙哑低沉的说话声：“哪位？” 

“阁下的架子很大嘛，必须要我亲自给你打电话才接听吗？”宗像示意伏见靠边停车，语气中带着明显责备。

“由你打这个电话比较合适吧。要不是这样......”  
听到对方停顿，宗像反问道：“什么？”

“要听你的声音都很难吧！”周防半开玩笑地说着：“宗像，让伏见把你送到到永田酒店1808来，然后让他去HOMRA把水野带回去吧！”  
听到这里，宗像的脸颊微微发热。周防在想什么，自前几天在医院他就清楚了，他会这么直白地要求，还是在意料之外。

“伏见，去永田酒店。”  
聪明的下属就要学会适时闭嘴，密闭的车厢里周防说什么话伏见当然能听到。脸上不动声色，心里已经掀起惊涛骇浪，只是这巨大的落差使他的脸色变得有些发青。

“伏见君，等下你联系几个队员，去酒吧把水野带回scepter 4。”宗像的语调平静如常。  
“是。”  
短暂的沉默后，宗像双手抱拳抑扬顿挫地问道：“你，不问我去酒店做什么吗？”  
“您希望我问吗？”伏见清了下嗓子答道。

室长嘴角扬起一丝浅笑，气氛微妙地沉默着。 再有一条街就要到达目的地，伏见例行公般地问道：“需要我来接您吗？或者说......您需要多少时间。”

“带水野回去后，先让医生给他检查身体，然后根据情况再安排审讯。如果有必要，可以先联系非正常异能人员管理中心，把相关的手续准备好.......”

室长果然是室长，转移话题不说，立刻就安排了这么多工作。伏见忽然有点后悔自己的多嘴，听完上司的安排，伏见有气无力地应了一声，决定再也不说话了。

这家酒店虽然是第一次来，但是侍者服务态度极好，一路将他带上了18楼。宗像径直朝房间走去，踩在厚实的地毯上像踩在棉花里，四周安静地能听见自己的呼吸声。

直接推门进入，周防在酒店里等他的时候从来不锁门。房间里洋溢着空气清新剂，还混合着烟草气味。那人正坐像难看地在单人沙发上抽烟，看到宗像便慢慢走过去。

“你该戒烟了。”  
周防故意将他逼到墙边，凑近宗像的时候一股呛人的烟味扑面而来。

“你和我一起抽不就行了？”周防边说着，将手里的烟递到他的唇边。宗像意外顺从含住烟嘴，烟雾缓缓地从唇边溢出。他很少抽烟，最近抽的烟几乎都是周防塞给他的。

“至少让我坐下吧！”  
“你的眼睛，怎么样了？”  
周防扳过宗像的下巴，仔细地端详着他的脸，从他那没有温度的瞳孔中感觉到似乎没有好转。

宗像将脸向前凑近他几乎碰到鼻尖的位置，像是看透他的心思：“我的眼睛怎么样其实根本不重要吧！”他用手背在周防下腹轻拍了一下，能感受到那里的细微反应，“对于你这头发情的野兽来说。”

“算了，那确实不重要。”  
拇指轻轻在那薄唇上抚摸着，顺着下颚滑向宗像后颈窝，他的皮肤触感纤薄地像一层纸， 微凉的体温很舒服。  
“你是怎么抓到水野的？”  
“让我舒服了就告诉你。” 周防野蛮地扯开他的衣服，轻佻地回答着。那白得依稀能看见血管的胸膛，颜色很淡的乳首接触到冷空气微微挺起，让人产生了要把他弄坏的冲动。周防轻轻咬着宗像的耳垂，产生的酥麻感令他缩了一下脖子。男人的手指在那纤薄的胸肌上抚弄了几下，掐住细嫩的乳首色情的挑弄着。

“唔……呵呵，这样啊。”  
宗像呻吟了一声，干笑了一声。察觉到胸口是性敏感区，是上次做爱的时候，乳首为吮吸得红肿，几乎被玩弄的直接射出来。这一次，宗像不能容许自己再被他牵着走， “让你舒服就可以了吗？”

嗯？周防还没理解他的意思，宗像的双臂已经环住他的脖子，双唇覆住他的嘴激烈的亲吻着。不亚于周防的热情，舌尖在那满是烟草微苦的口腔里跳舞，下唇被他的牙齿咯的生疼。  
情欲的火焰一旦被点燃，就算是同归于尽，周防也不会停止的。宗像一边抱着他的肩膀激情深吻着，一边将制服脱下丢在地上。

一步一步地向后退着，周防摸到他背上的蝴蝶骨，在那柔润的脊背上抚摸着。手指碰到皮带毫不停留的滑进去，像是被周防滚烫的掌心烫到似的，腰部用力向前挺起，谁知两人的身体更紧的贴在了一起，感觉到对方身体已经反应，周防得意地轻哼了一声，乘胜追击般抓住结实的臀肉很大力的揉搓起来。 

========================================================

第一章 P5 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

正想解开宗像的皮带好好疼爱他的时候，周防的身体失去平衡向后跌在了床上。他胳膊撑在床上，半躺着望着正骑在自己身上，傲慢地俯视着他的宗像：“呵呵，今天想换个姿势吗？你眼睛不方便吧！”

“听说你整治了水野，如果让我发现有你虐待了他，我可不会轻易饶了你。”宗像挑起眼角，虽然面带微笑却丝毫看不出开玩笑的表情，说话间修长白皙的手指探入周防的内裤里，直接握住他股间肿胀部位没轻没重的揉搓着。

唔……痛！  
周防皱起了眉头，左边脸颊微微抽搐了一下，一把抓住他的手腕制止了他，发出野兽地低吼声：“不要威胁我，宗像。”

想要感受他皮肤的触感，想要抱他。这念头如烈火般烧得周防尊浑身难受。片刻间，彼此便赤裸相对，周防眯着眼睛上下打量着他，毫不避讳地盯着宗像的性器看，颜色很浅却形状大小都很漂亮的挺立着，他猥亵的视线令宗像很不习惯。  
“难道我的身体和你有什么不同吗？”宗像将眼镜取掉下放在床头柜上。

“你看得见了吗？”周防吃惊地望着他，紫色的双眸此刻没有玻璃镜片遮挡，显得格外诱人。

“好像我没有说过自己看不见吧？”  
宗像的微笑像是在嘲笑他。周防愣了一下，忽然有种被戏弄的恼怒感。

“原来如此……”他冷笑着，金色的瞳孔微微张大，露出了即将发出攻击般的凶狠眼神。

嘶！——周防一把将床单撕出一个长长的布条来。宗像靠过去，故意将身体的重量压在他身上：“你不会是想捆着我吧！没用的哦。”

宗像看到的最后画面是周防脸上暴虐的笑容。

“周防，你干什么？”宗像的眼睛被他用双层的布条蒙住了，在脑后系了个死结，这种状态下失去视觉，他心里突然产生一阵恶寒。

“光着身子的两个人，除了做爱，还能干什么。”周防转到他的身后，手臂向前揽住他的腹部，尾椎的位置稍一用力，宗像整个人就跪在床边上了。

侧颈传来恶魔的耳语，周防没有给他任何反抗的机会，下体被人握住的时候，宗像身体颤抖了一下：“你真是恶趣味，啊！”  
他短促地呜咽了一声，股间突然传来的快感让宗像的思路停顿了一下，因为那里正被比自慰更加刺激的手法滑动着。

“要这样摸才会有感觉，记住了吗？”周防轻轻按摩根部然后突然向上加速，冲到顶端的时候拇指按压顶住小孔的时候，湿黏的液体慢慢溢出，而宗像的腰反射性地向前挺出。非常满意他的反应，周防用自己硬挺的阴茎贴住臀瓣正中，猥亵地蹭了几下。

“周防！还不行！”  
“害怕了吗？”  
那根东西着实如烙铁般，宗像心头一惊扭动着腰部躲闪着。周防的掌心被他溢出的液体弄得满手粘腻，于是加快速度搓动起来。然而在他即将高潮的瞬间，周防却突然停了下来。

宗像大腿的肌肉微微痉挛着，那感觉就像是在云端一脚踩空般失落，他的呻吟声中夹杂着含糊不清地怒骂：“周防你混蛋……！！唔.....啊！你快点啊！”  
“再等等。”

犹如命令般沙哑的嗓音传出，周防粗硬的指节已经探入了，在那紧窒的肠道里轻轻地碾弄着。忽然，咬着牙传出的支离破碎的呻吟声突然高亢起来，宗像白皙的身体上蒙上了一层妖艳的粉红。

“自己摸摸看。”  
诶？  
还没理解这句话什么意思，宗像感觉到右手被摁在了自己的性器上，那里湿淋淋的一片。没想到自己竟被挑逗到这个地步，宗像愤恨得连牙齿都咬得咯咯作响。

感觉到宗像的身体突然僵硬，而且倔强地将手移开。周防忽然后悔起来，不管在床上如何，战斗中如何，身下这男人，是王。宗像礼司绝不是能被征服的男人，之所以会被他吸引不就是因为他够强吗？不就是因为他那股征服不了的傲慢吗？

宗像背上传来一阵温柔且细密的亲吻，周防在腰眼的位置用力舔吮出一个吻痕。

“啧，不为难你了。连自慰都要让我教你吗？”不耐烦地嘟囔了一声，将自己涨得发疼的分身顶开那水红色的穴口。

大概是被蒙住了双眼，宗像的身体很僵硬，周防进展得很不顺利，脖子里的汗水顺着结实的腹肌大颗大颗地滴落在他肉感的臀上。

好紧……  
两个人都发出来低沉的呻吟声。为了让大家都好受些，周防探到宗像的身前，非常色情地抚慰着他的性器，敏感的里茎和肉冠被满是粗硬老茧的手揉捏着，宗像忍不住发出甜腻得连自己都觉得羞耻的低吟声。

“你、你别再碰了……！”  
在双重的刺激下，宗像的大脑如同被电击般混乱，蒙住眼睛的布料湿润了。然而，就在他射精后放松下来的片刻，周防将自己送进他身体的最深入。

“周防！我一定要杀、杀了你……”  
宗像破着嗓音低吼着，后面又说了些什么周防一句也没听清楚。集中精神抽动着，再没有什么比看着自己的东西在宗像身体里进出更加刺激的。全身的肌肉绷紧，周防知道自己的表情一定很可怕，从下体传来快感舒服得令他头皮发紧。

“以后别在我床上提别的男人啊！”伴随着肉体碰撞发出的淫靡响声，周防无意识地说到，不顾一切地用力向前顶弄，从那神秘的腺体上每一次碾过，宗像的身体都像是走到悬崖边上坠落。失去了思考的能力，就只能随着周防的动作在欲海里沉浮。

接下来的时间，房间里到处弥漫着雄性荷尔蒙，低喘和叹息声在拼命的压抑中传出，两个王权者正用毁灭对方般的激情拥抱着对方，试图征服对方，试图让对方染上自己的颜色。

周防尊，是名副其实的野兽。  
他狂风暴雨的性爱，宗像能照单全收。宗像不像是承受者，而是享受者。在摧毁式的交欢中，他只记得自己的个男人，释放性欲的过程中蚀骨的快感，愉悦地令人心生恐怖。只有在那种时刻，才能切身感受到身为赤之王的热情、力量，孤独以及绝望，才能真正靠近周防。

“赤之王竟然会吃醋，真意外啊。”宗像的声音轻地好像从天边传来。  
高潮后的周防正趴在宗像身上休息，经历了三次高潮的宗像，此刻无力推开他，暂时容忍了他的任性。

“吵死了。”没想到他竟听到了那句话，周防将那布条扯开，扳过宗像的脸，嘬住那艳红的唇瓣凶狠地亲吻了好一阵：“宗像，别自作多情了。我整治水野，是我个人的事儿。”

宗像摸到床头上的烟盒，拿出了一支，却没找到打火机。

噗！躺在他身侧的周防的掌心对准那烟，一团小小的火焰窜出，烟被点燃了。 

==========================================================

第一章 P6 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“哦呀，不错嘛！你的力量用在这些地方正合适。”宗像潮红的脸上露出一个调侃的笑。“你会整治一个脑子不正常的人，大概是水野弄伤你了吧！”

“嘁！人已经交给你了，自己看着办吧！”周防将头枕在手臂下方，望着天花板的吊灯。

“你的大腿上……”宗像水光闪烁的瞳孔盯着周防侧脸，手轻轻地抚摸着那伤处：“有好几个疤。”

这个男人，从来没有自觉吗？  
被摸到的地方迅速产生了酥痒的感觉传到某处，周防转过来瞪着他，宗像的眼角湿润着，刚才高潮的余韵都还没有退，满脸还都是情欲的红晕。

他居然还敢碰我！  
“宗像我说了要干到你说不出话来！”周防翻身又压在宗像的身上，在那些被发现的性感带上继续撩拨着。  
“喂！你什么意思？！”宗像意识到他并不是开玩笑，青着脸想要将他推开。

“就是字面上的意思。”

想和宗像做爱，想要他求饶，想看他哭出来，这是周防最初抱他的目的。然而，宗像从没有认输过，在这过程中，他发现自己的心情在渐渐改变着。越和宗像身体交缠，就越是欲罢不能。看着怀里的人高潮到眼神涣散，嘴唇咬出血来，犹如一条白蛇一般扭动着身体，周防这才明白过来。  
并不是想征服他，而是依赖着他。  
因为是他，我才可以这样放纵。

后记

眼前的这个男人，出乎宗像礼司的预料。因为资料缺失的很多，如今才将他看清楚。虽然伏见猿比古一直劝他不要去，但是对于能伤到他的这极少数人之一，宗像想亲自会一会他。

水野 冲的实际年龄在25-28岁之间，外表身高只有10岁左右。那天他爬在树上大家都看得不是很清楚，这也给后来的追捕带去了许多麻烦。水野从HOMRA 带回来之后，就被关在地牢里，双手被锁住的，嘴里咿咿呀呀地说着听不懂的话。  
“室长，他的智力评估只有8岁，小脑萎缩，属于典型的智力障碍。”伏见介绍着他的基本情况，“不知道他是哪里人，应该是个弃儿吧！”

“联系非正常异能人员管理中心了吗？”宗像问道。  
“已经办好手续了，明天就送过去，这里是移送文件需要您签字。”伏见边说着将表单和笔递给宗像。

“他的这个头发.......？”宗像第一眼看到他就觉得哪里怪怪的，还是忍不住开口问了。  
伏见咳嗽了两声，轻声说：“是被周防尊‘整治’的结果。”

“把一个智障的头发烧到卷曲，竟然没有把头发点着，看来周防尊控制火焰的能力又精进了啊！”

“室长！”伏见皱着眉头不悦地说，“请注意您的着眼点！”  
“呵呵，有什么不对吗？还是说伏见君觉得应该更加注意这位智障？”

啧。伏见及时地停止了和室长讨论这个没有意义的问题。  
“室长，您先等一下。”在快走出大门的时候，伏见忽然停住了脚步。

“嗯？还有什么事吗？”  
“咳咳，您下次和赤之王周防尊进行‘会谈’之后，请不要立刻到办公室里办公吧！”伏见的表情看起来很尴尬，甚至有些痛苦。

呃？宗像隐约感觉到是和周防有关，然而又不能说破，他眯着眼睛直直地盯着伏见。

“您在回到办公室之前，先照下镜子吧！就是这么回事！” 伏见咬着牙说完这句，兀自冲到前面大步离开。

我那时候的样子......  
宗像垂下眼睑轻笑着，脸颊有些发烫。就算是不照镜子，也能想象得出经历过激烈性爱的洗礼，自己会是什么表情。周防尊，真是个能把人带去地狱的男人......心里暗暗地发出感慨，然后大步朝自己的办公室走去。 

=============================

“King，你是怎么把水野的头发弄成那个样子的？”十束多多良好奇地问道，“一开始我还担心你把他点着了呢，看来是我想多了。”

草薙一想起那人的样子，努力忍着不笑说：“我去给他送饭，那头发像是被雷击中了一样，全部立起来了。你是怎么弄的？”

周防被几双眼睛盯着有些别扭，缓缓地说：“我把烧红的铁桶吊在他头上，半个小时他头发就变成那样了，头发应该还是有些地方被烧掉了。”

“哇呜！你还真不怕把他烫伤啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！这种办法也亏得你能想出来！”十束夸张地笑着。

“尊真坏心眼。”  
本来还为自己的恶作剧几分得意的周防，发现栉名安娜正瞪着他，板着一张苍白的脸，紧闭的嘴唇能看出她有些生气。

“唉！我又没真正弄伤他，以后不会了。”他叹了口气保证道。周防拿这孩子最没有办法，而且也不想被她讨厌。

“但是尊，伏见来接水野那天说你和宗像商谈去了？”草薙给周防到了杯水递过去，随意地问道：“你竟然会和青之王商谈？呵呵，真稀奇。”

周防的眉头微微蹙动了几下，没有回答他的问题。  
“King那天回来的好晚呢！没有和他打起来吧！”十束也想起了那天的事，有些担心地说。

“晚上我想吃鸡肉咖喱。”周防端起冰水一饮而尽，望着草薙说。

这家伙从没有主动要求过什么，今天这是怎么了......  
草薙顿时明白了他有不想说的事情，于是举起手里的杯子应声道：“了解。”

打起来？呵呵，岂止是打起来，差点被那人杀了。  
周防给自己点了支烟，想起那天的事。两人的体力几乎耗尽，宗像作为被进入的一方消耗得更多，真正结束的时候，宗像浑身痉挛着精神和肉体都已经到极限，把周防的肩膀都咬出血了，但他自始至终都没松开臂膀。

“我、我要杀了你！”  
刚刚恢复了一点体力的宗像就要拔剑，周防只好再次紧紧搂住他不让他动弹。

那天真的太失控了......看来脑子不正常的人是我。  
呵呵。突然，周防低着头轻笑了两声。  
“King，你在笑什么？”

“没什么。”  
日子如果能这样过下去，其实也不错。  
那一刻，周防尊是这样想的。 

The end


	2. 第二章

第二章 P1 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“现在东京负责管理异能人士的是一个叫做scepter 4的单位，室长宗像礼司是一个异能强大的人，据说是德勒斯登石板选出的青之王，但是据情报显示他是个很不好打交道的人。”一个穿西装的男人站得笔直，向坐在对面沙发上的男人汇报着。“而另一个在黑社会活跃的组织，名称叫吠舞罗。那个组织的首领赤之王周防尊，是一个能使用火焰的可怕家伙。”

“呵呵，这世界上没有不好打交道的人。”那男人将一丝不苟的头发向后捋了一把，淡然地微笑着，语气沉稳且自信，“只是没有找到他的需求，或者是没有找到他的弱点。”

“我们不是应该要尽量避免和官方以及其他黑社会性质的组织接触吗？”  
“有很多事不是想避免就能避得开的。”男人淡淡地说，“与其让他们找上门，不如我们主动出击。”

“大浦先生，我们下一步该怎么做呢？”穿西装的男人一脸茫然地问道。  
“我先去会一会所谓的王权者，等我的消息。“  
男人将视线投向巨大的落地玻璃窗，越过外面的楼火通明朝更远的地方望去，表情从容且温和。

==============================

市区某蛋糕店，因为一位客人的投诉引起了来店客户的侧目，倒不是因为他外形气质出众，而是因为投诉的内容有些令人难以理解。

“先生，这四人份的椰蓉面容如果不切的话分食起来会很不方便，水果蛋糕如果只有一种水果会显得很单调，曲奇饼干里的黄油和糖分配比都是按照我店制作工艺来的。而且这些甜点绝对不会影响您食用的口感啊！”一个穿着围裙里二十岁上下的是女孩拼命解释着，尝试说服顾客。毕竟已经打包好了，如果产生退单会很困扰。

“抱歉，相信我已经在电话里讲得很清楚了，椰蓉面包不需要切片，鲜奶油水果蛋糕上面除了蓝莓什么也不加，还有这个巧克力曲奇甜度的要求比正常制作时少一个单位。请立刻帮我处理。”客人丝毫不为所动，说话的声音略显冰冷，白皙英俊的脸庞戴着的金边眼镜，知性优雅的外表却和怜香惜玉扯不上任何关系。

“客人您、您稍等一下，我去叫经理过来帮您处理。”女孩露出了快要哭出来的表情，向客人微微鞠躬便朝后堂跑去。

“您是......scepter 4的室长宗像礼司吗？”经理是个三十岁上下的男人，穿着整洁的工装，胸口上戴着的工牌非常精致。他走到收银台前，上下打量着眼前这位穿着夹克衫的男人，愣了足有十秒，好像是最终确定了才开口的。

“我是宗像礼司，您好。”  
宗像礼司微微抬起头礼貌地答道。中午的阳光照进来，他的镜架反射出耀眼的光。  
“我马上帮你处理！”

十分钟过后，提着大盒子从店家走了出来。宗像礼司突然止住了脚步，因为正对面有人正看着他。蛋糕店的正对面是一个花坛，那个男人曲着单腿踩在花坛的边缘，姿势非常随意地坐在花坛边上，嘴里叼着烟。那一头红发，在阳光下如同烈焰般醒目。

特别是他投射过来的并不是友好的视线，令人没办法不去在意。

“哦呀，这不是赤之王周防尊吗？”宗像礼司决定先发制人，迎着他的目光径直走过去，眯着眼睛客气地说道。“这段时间没见到阁下，我也省心了不少！”  
“没见到我，想我了吗？”周防昂起头，吐了一个歪歪扭扭的烟圈，似笑非笑地说。

“希望我想你吗？抱歉，你的热情实在不敢恭维。如果可能，我希望你能克制一点。”尴尬只在他脸上轻轻掠过，宗像立刻以相同的语气应声道。

想起上次抱他的事，周防竟有些得意，但是适时地打住了这个话题。毕竟，他不是真想在马路上就惹怒宗像，视线落在那个纸盒上，从上方的圆形透明膜可以看到里面的内容：“蓝莓吗？甜中带酸……呵呵，什么样的人喜欢什么样的水果！”

“什么意思？”  
“没什么。有人在偷看你，你的仰慕者真多啊！”周防站了起来，抽烟过多导致的嗓音沙哑。

偷窥者？  
“恐怕又是采风的记者吧。” 宗像不动声色地环顾了四周，想必是偷窥的人早已经不见踪迹。“我还有事，再见。”

目送他走离开，那股甜腻味道一直挥之不去，周防决定也进店看看，虽然他很少买这些，却也会为安娜留意一下。

今天是宗像回家看望父母的日子，前段时间工作太忙，宗像已经有一个月没有回去了。家里还有侄子侄女一直在惦念着他，所以今天特地定了他们爱吃的糕点。 

这一天是享受家庭温馨的宁静日子，宗像没有料到的是，他再次回到屯所的时候，一场大的风波正等着他。

===============================

“淡岛君，这是怎么回事？”

第二天一早，宗像礼司回到办公室时，副官淡岛世理和伏见猿比古已经在办公室等候。桌子上堆着至少一百封信件，各色的信封堆成一座小山，还有大大小小的包裹近二十个几乎占满了整个办公桌。

“室长，这些信件和包裹是昨天下午突然收到的，来自日本各地。按照规定，寄给您的物品全部要经过X光检查，目前没有发现异常，具体是些什么东西需要您亲自拆看。”淡岛是个很可靠的助手，她察觉到异常后立刻将寄件人统计成表格。向上司解释完后，便将手里的表格递给了宗像。面对这种情况，她的表情显得很是困惑。

“这些东西寄来的地址很分散。另外，我抽取了十个信封做了指纹比对，每个信封至少有五组指纹。“伏见猿比古的样子有些怪，他将平板电脑的投影打开。影像每五个头像一组，停留十秒之后显示下一组。“室长请看，排除掉接收人是我们的队员、送件人的指纹以外，其余三十个人的指纹没有在同一个信封上出现。”

“也就是说需要我打开这些信件和包裹后，检测里面物品上的指纹，是这样吗？”宗像再次看了看那些东西。  
“是的。”伏见继续说道：“不过这样以来，嫌犯的人数会很多，排查起来也就有相当的难度。”

“室长。”淡岛停顿了一下，严肃地说道：“这么多信件同时寄来，很明显已经不是恶作剧那么简单了。所以请您带上这副手套，拆件的时候务必小心。”说完，将一副白色的医用手套放在了他的面前。

刚拆开第一封信，三个人都愣住了。  
是一张一万元日元的纸币。  
淡岛心里的不安随着宗像拆信的数量增多而增加，因为宗像拆开的前二十封信，里面全部都只装了万元纸币一张。

“室长，剩下的我们来做就可以了。”伏见打断他，因为按照这个概率来说，后面的信封也应该都是一样的“物品”，“请您拆看一下这些包裹吧！”

全部是照片。大部分是宗像礼司的照片。

拆到第二十个包裹的时候，室长的脸色沉静冰冷地如冬日里的湖水，端坐着注视着那些照片一言不发。  
铺开桌子上几百张照片和现金大钞，连伏见和淡岛也不知说什么才好。

那些照片不仅有宗像的，还有他父母、兄嫂的，甚至连小孩子在幼稚园的照片都有。宗像的照片不仅有上班中的，休假中的，还有报纸媒体上剪裁下来的。  
“ 淡岛君，把这些信件处理一下，让道明寺和加茂一起帮你。”安静中度过漫长的两分钟，办公室里弥漫着压抑紧张的气氛，宗像轻轻推了下镜架：“伏见君，请留下来帮我处理这些照片。

“是。”淡岛将那些信件及钞票放进一个收纳筐里，迅速地行动起来。而伏见面色凝重地看着那些照片，忧心地说：“室长，这次的偷拍和上次不一样【注：指的是青之事件簿里的偷拍事件】，全视角覆盖您的家人，我建议向警视厅申请特别保护。”

“也并不是全视角。”宗像抬起眼睛，淡淡的说：“没有一张是室内拍的。”  
伏见这才发现照片全部都是户外取景的，思考了一下说：“一边是钱，一边是偷拍的照片，也就是说……”

“收买我，或者用我和家人的的性命来威胁我。”宗像嘴角扯出一个不屑的微笑：“这种俗套的手段，没有什么稀奇。只是——”

翻看到最后一张照片的时候，他突然停顿了一下，那震惊的表情虽然转瞬即逝，却也被伏见看在眼里：“室长，出什么事了？”

“哦呀，又有东西送来了！”  
顺着他的视线望着窗外，伏见看到有个两名队员正抱着纸箱朝办公楼跑过来，再看看室长的脸色愈发难看了。

这次送来的是至少一百个信封，和几百张没有包装的扑克牌。  
宗像礼司不慌不忙地拿起美工刀拆开了几封信，里面仍然是万元大钞一张。  
“这些.....是真钞吗？”看到这种异常的景象，伏见手心微微冒汗，他轻声问道。  
宗像将钞票放在一边，平静地说：“都是真钞。你把收到的东西做好统计。”

“那这些......？”伏见看了一眼纸箱里成堆的扑克牌，对于室长的态度，他有些摸不着头脑。  
宗像将那些扑克牌翻弄了一下，“这些东西先留在我这里。我晚上要出去一趟，等我回来后再告诉你该怎么处理。”

出去？  
伏见愣了一下：“您又准备一个人出去吗？现在这种情况，我建议您还是带个人比较好哦。”

=========================================================

第二章 P2 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“伏见君也很担心我的安全呢。”宗像脸上浮现着奇怪的微笑，“你通知善条刚毅，下午6点到我办公室来。”

“您确定要带个残疾大叔吗？”伏见很烦躁地啧了一声，继而嘟囔着：“至少能带个派得上用场的人吧......”  
“他可不是排不上用场的残疾大叔。”宗像意味深长地说：“能比得上他的人并不多啊……”

伏见离开后，宗像礼司望着那些照片陷入了沉思。一边是毫不掩饰地威胁，另一边是赤裸裸地收买。这种事从宗像重建Scepter4开始，就时而发生。他不在意，也没时间在意个人的安危，唯一的歉疚就是对于家人保护的不够。

而这一次，却有些不同……  
宗像从那些照片的最底下，抽出了最与众不同的那张：那是周防尊的照片，他坐在花坛上，正悠然地抽着烟。

既然送来了他的照片，至少是知道周防是赤之王。再进一步说，是知道他们的关系。

宗像的眉头不自然地蹙动了一下，额头微微泛起薄汗。

============================

下午时分的HOMRA酒吧里，本应该为开业做准备的人全部都在讨论一件事。因为没什么朋友的周防尊忽然收到了一个大包裹。

“尊哥，这些是什么东西？”八田美咲围着那个大包裹来回看着，好奇地问道。

“比起这里面的东西，我更好奇到底是什么人会给你寄东西。”草薙出云给周防递过去一支烟，“尊，你不打开看看吗？”

“我没兴趣，你想看就打开吧！”烟雾轻轻地从周防尊的嘴里溢出，他眯起眼睛看了看那个外表普通的快递箱：“最好是拿到外面去，搞不好是炸弹什么的。”

“尊，不是炸弹哦。”赤之王盟最小的成员栉名安娜非常肯定地说着，她望着周防非常认真地说：“但是，里面有很奇怪的东西。”

安娜的异能在整个王盟里都是最特殊的，她既然这么说了，想必是有亲自打开的必要了。周防叼着香烟，从茶几下面的抽屉里拿出了美工刀。  
“这是什么啊！”纸箱打开后，草薙嘴里的香烟都差点惊得掉下来。

一堆纸牌和照片以及许多的万元大钞混合码成一个大堆头，上面坐着一个穿着红色连衣裙的布娃娃。

周防单手叉在腰上，脸色顿时变得阴沉起来，他盯着那个堆头，默默地抽着烟。这么恐怖的恶作剧，令人忍不住起鸡皮疙瘩。 

凝重的沉默停顿了一分钟，只见周防将那带着阴险笑容的布娃娃丢在吧台一边，将里面的照片拿出来看了看，最后伸手在那堆东西里翻了几把，大概是查看里面还有没有藏别的东西。

“尊和安娜的照片......诶？还有——”草薙现在周防的旁边也注意看了看那些照片，箱子的底部竟有一张是宗像的照片。  
“还有什么？”十束见他欲言又止，马上追问道。  
草薙摆了摆手，示意他不要继续问了。  
“看样子被盯上了。”周防沙哑的声音传出，每个人都沉默了。

安娜抬起头看了他们一眼，有些担心握紧了拳头。

“King，寄布娃娃和照片是恐吓的意思，但是寄钱和扑克——King？”十束探头朝里面看了看，正想和他商量一下，但周防的脸上忽然冷笑起来。

“草薙，这里面的东西你处理吧！”周防朝空中吐了口烟，又变成一副无所谓的样子了。  
“喂，这里面至少有一百万日元呢！”草薙有些不敢相信地撇了撇嘴，接着又看了看纸牌和布娃娃：“剩下的东西呢？”

“烧掉。”一个低沉得声音漫不经心地传出。  
“我想要这个娃娃。”安娜忽然开口道，一双清透的如玻璃珠的眼睛望着周防。

周防尊的大手轻轻地拍了拍的她的脑袋：“喜欢你就留着吧。”

“安娜，喜欢布娃娃的话我们重新给你买一个，这种诡异的东西扔掉吧！”美咲急着想劝阻安娜。

“没关系。”安娜眨巴了几下眼睛，从那个足有50厘米的高的布娃娃从草薙的吧台上拉下来，抱在怀里就朝阁楼走去。

“算了，她喜欢就给她吧！不会有事的。”草薙拉住还想说什么的八田，他刚才已经检查过那个娃娃了，并没有藏炸弹什么的危险物品。

“草薙，我晚上要出去一下，不一定会回来。”周防突然说道，望向草薙的眼神罕见地严厉： “不要让人跟着我。”

草薙默默地点了点头，一直以来他都安排人悄悄地跟着周防，这件事看样子早就被他知道了。见周防如此郑重，估计他有不想让人知道的事要做，再或者，是有什么危险的事只能他去做。

表面上看什么都不在意，实际上比任何人都在意伙伴的周防尊，这就是我们的王。  
王想做的事，谁有能拦得住呢？  
叹了口气，草薙无不担心地望向周防。

在东京南郊，有一个非常有名的娱乐会所：安叶会所。营业范围从茶道到KTV，从保龄球到赌厅，项目非常齐全，当然还有特殊服务的色情场所。然而很奇怪的是，这里进出的人，非富即贵。

“室长，我就在门口等你。”善条刚毅跟随宗像刚刚走到门口，态度非常抵触地提出要求。  
“哦呀，善条不习惯这里呢！”宗像有些意外，“不管怎么说，这里你不是第一次进去吧！”

“您说笑了。”善条微微欠身道。

“安叶会所，据我所知营业超过十五年了，社长安叶総一郎，这个名字你也该知道吧？”宗像修长的中指推了下镜架，话语略微有些强硬。 

善条干裂的嘴唇半张着，忽然明白了今天宗像叫他跟来的真正目的。稍微整理了下思绪，他缓缓地说道：“在我加入scepter 4第一年，有一次执行任务和羽张迅一起来过这里。这里最主要的项目是赌厅，其他的项目都是为了掩饰这个地下赌厅存在的。接待的客户，不少有外国人，还有些身份模糊的人物。我就只知道这些。”

“前代青之王羽张迅，告诉过你，这里面接待的也有我国政要，在这里工作的人里面，也有权外者吧？”宗像的嘴角扬起一丝狡黠地笑。他当然看出善条的话语里有所保留，但也没有继续追问。他看了看会所里不断进入的人，将天狼星交到善条手里。

“这里不管是谁进入都是不允许带武器的。我现在进去，如果明天中午十二点我还没有回到屯所，就让淡岛去御前拿手令拘捕安叶。”

善条没有完全理解宗像的话，但是从他沉着冷静的表情看得出，他有必须进去的理由。“室长，您是一旦有意外，就拘捕安叶吗？可是......”

“呵呵，鬼之善条露出这种表情可不像话。”宗像挥了挥手，像是开玩笑般边说便走了进去。

=============================

人这种动物，虽然披着不同的外衣，不同的身份，其实就欲望的层面来说，都是差不多。穿梭在天堂和地狱之间的男男女女，每个人都带着眼罩，说白了就是害怕自己最后那点秘密被人识破。拥有那么多财富和权力，到头来还不是胆小鬼一个 。周防尊将手里的烟头丢到走廊边上的烟灰收集处，非常不情愿地带上了眼罩。

太过随意的装束，格格不入的气质，引起了不少人的侧目，但是周防却毫不在意，径直朝大厅走去。各个片区玩的赌局不一样，纸牌、掷骰子、十一点等等眼花缭乱，由于筹码开得很大，所以每个人都兴奋。 他犹如行潜行在丛林中的肉食动物，精神高度集中地注意着这里的一切。

“先生，请出示您的会员证。”  
刚刚穿过大厅，一间外观格外华丽的房间呈现在眼前，诺大的赌厅只有那里是房门紧闭的，门口还有几个保镖模样的人守在门口。周防径直朝那里走去，意料之中地被拦下来了。

“滚开。”周防抬起眼睛，狠狠地瞪着男人。那气势多少人光看着就发抖，更不要说和那金色的瞳孔对视。对方似乎是认出了眼罩眉心位置吠舞罗的标志，立刻就退到一边。

房间里其实没有人。  
深棕色的真皮沙发前方的玻璃茶几上，摆着一杯红酒。正对面的墙壁上，挂着一副艺伎奏乐图。一种压抑又沉闷的危险气息令周防心烦，他蹙着眉头走到沙发边摆了一个非常随意的姿势，将眼罩取下放在茶几上，然后给自己点了支烟。

“还不出来吗？”  
做了良好隔音处理的房间里，周防沙哑的嗓音回荡在静默的空间里。   
“真不愧是赤之王，一下子就找到这里了。”

原来如此。  
周防敏锐的感官立刻就发现了微型扩音器的位置，在艺伎仕女图的挂轴上还有一个微型摄像头。他鄙夷地说：“我从不与老鼠打交道。”

“别这么说啊，你做的事也不那么阳光吧？找你来，是想和你谈个工作。”

对方是个男人，温和而沉着的中音。  
周防讨厌做事畏首畏尾的人，特别是听到“工作”两个字，而对方却还不露面的时候，他抬起眼皮冷冷地说：“我拒绝。”

“哦？”  
“第一，我讨厌威胁我的人，特别是用小孩子威胁我的人。第二，宗像在哪里？”

============================================================

第二章 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“宗像先生正在其他的房间里谈更重要的事。不过，看来情报很不准确啊，原以为你只是单纯崇尚暴力的男人，没想到你也个相当聪明的人，不仅立刻就找到这里，而且还猜到了这一层。”

“少啰嗦。”周防吐了口烟，冷笑了一声：“你送来的那些扑克牌上的背面，有这家会所的会徽吧！你会把宗像的照片也寄给了我，应该是监视了我很久，哼！这种程度的猜谜，我可没有兴趣陪你玩。”

“所以，你还是先听听我说的工作吧？”  
“宗像，在哪里？”  
周防站了起来，朝那副挂轴慢慢走过去，很显然他已经失去了继续周旋的耐心。随着脚步移动，有红色的火光渐渐从周防的身体里深处。

“我们的组织想请你来做保镖——”  
嘭！对方的话还没有说完，周防左手掌心窜出的火焰，便将那副挂轴烧成了灰烬。再没有和那人谈下去的兴趣，他一刻也不想待在那里。

不知道为何，周防心中产生了很不好的预感。

同为德勒斯登石板选中的［王］，彼此之间有着微妙的联系。有时候，靠直觉就能感应到彼此的位置。他知道宗像就在附近，但也有伴随着恶寒感从心底涌出。

宗像和他不一样，那男人是在阳光下受正统教育下长大的，又那么教条主义，和这些黑道上的人打交道实在缺乏经验，他那傲慢的态度很容易就会让他陷入危险的境地。还不清楚对方给他开出什么条件的情况下，是不是暂时不要插手呢？不，不，宗像那种男人绝对不是收买或者威胁就会被牵着走的。

这一点，我比任何人都清楚。  
救他？呵呵，真是太小看宗像了。他不需要任何人救，他那颗高傲的灵魂不允许他输。想靠武力降服他的人，并不存在。

然而，那种情况只存在于正常的战斗中。周防见识过太多黑道上可怕的手段，威逼利诱无所不用其极，王权者虽然异能强大却并不是钢铁之躯。  
想到这里，周防眉间的皱纹变得更深了。

随着夜色渐沉，赌厅里的人也越来越多。周防仔细地看着每一个擦身而过的人，却没有任何线索，而且他也很纳闷，十分钟前烧掉了挂轴，对方却没有任何动作。怎么想都觉得不正常......

找了那么久，就像是在迷宫里转圈，这座建筑的内部空间比外部看起来大很多。  
有点奇怪啊.......  
周防开始烦躁，正想用他的办法将这里毁掉的时候，前面五六米处闪过一个熟悉的身影。墨蓝色的头发，挺拔的背影，被两个衣着暴露的女人挽着胳膊，正朝走廊那边的会员包间走去。

什么情况？！  
周防的眼睛顿时瞪大了许多。

================================

“站住。”  
身后传来周防低沉的声音，宗像礼司首先停住了脚步。  
“哦呀，周防你也在这里啊。请问你也是来找人的吗？”

周防上下打量着他，带着眼罩的脸看不清他的表情，但是他说话那讨厌的语气却和平时无异，他的目光在那两个女人身上掠过，冷笑了一声道：“3P……吗？哼！宗像，没想到你有这爱好。”

赤之王的眼神凶狠无比，那两个女人被看一眼便浑身发抖，立刻退到宗像身后。

“呵呵，我可没有你那么多不洁的嗜好。”宗像说话的声音有些颤抖，“这两位是带我去找出口的的，再见。”说罢便要离开。

“跟我来。”  
周防狠狠的啧了一下，一把抓住宗像的胳膊，向会员包间的方向走去。这种情况搁到平时，宗像一定不会允许，但是现在他却顺从地跟着周防，就仅凭这一点就很异常。和刚才的情况有所不同，会员区的保安并没有阻拦他们，甚至连看都没有看他们一眼。

走到走廊最后一间，推门进去。周防粗鲁地将他的眼罩除去后，大吃了一惊。  
“哈.....哈.....”  
宗像满脸冷汗，大口地喘着粗气，白皙的脸庞微微抽搐着，白衬衣的领子已经很明显地汗湿了。他虽然看上去很虚弱，但是望着周防的眼神却依然犀利，“周防，这里很不对劲——”

“你是不是被下药了？”周防没有回答他的问题，而是将他抵在墙上，扳着他的脸仔细端详着。 

“竟然妄想困住两位王权者，呵呵！看来我们被小看了呢！”宗像说得每个字都像是从齿缝里强挤出来的。  
“我对这些破事儿没兴趣，我只问你，谁给你下的药！”周防粗鲁地打断他。

“周防，先想办法让外面这些人离开。”用背部抵住墙的宗像，说话的声音有些发颤。  
“.......”  
“今晚上来的客人，各行各业的精英，还有——”  
“闭嘴。”

“这是一场没有商量余地的谈判。外面的这些人，就是他们的筹码。我们找上门来，对他们来说就是——唔！”

眼看着宗像抱住双臂不断发抖，周防将他拉入怀里，堵住他逞强的嘴。他的舌尖顶开有些紧的齿关，强行裹住对方的舌起舞，在那敏感的上颚部分轻轻地撩拨着，毫不客气地汲取着宗像的呼吸。

抱在一起黏腻地吻了好久，周防的手指顺着那墨蓝色的发丝滑向脖子，在宗像凸起的喉结处抚弄了一下，宗像被他的小动作弄得有些痒，忍不住吞咽了一下。周防的左手正紧搂着他的腰，看到他呼吸急促，白皙的脸庞被汗水濡湿，他那淡淡的体味传过来的时候，心底竟倒腾起滚烫的情欲。他的手很快滑到衬衣纽扣的位置，没想到却被宗像抓住了手腕。

“你干什么？”宗像瞪着他，“我又不是被下了媚药。”  
“我知道。”嘴角微微扬起，霸道地甩开宗像的手。没费多少工夫，那白得刺眼的胸口便露了出来。  
“周防！”

宗像有些生气地抓住周防的衣领，一副不敢相信地表情看着他：“这是什么地方，你不会是想在这里做吧？！” 

“我想做。”  
略微沙哑的嗓音，简单直白地话语，宗像真觉得他脑子不正常。只见周防举起右手，细小紧密的火团速度极快地射向屋顶墙角的几台仪器。  
几秒钟后，监控、热成像仪长传感器、吊灯依次被毁掉，屋内进入了一片漆黑。

“不是媚药，为什么是这个症状？”

周防尊将他推倒在床上，趴在他的后颈窝上顺着肌理舔弄着，在股间摸了一把，宗像本能地将身子向后曲着呵斥道：“被你这这样摸，这反应才算是正常吧！喂......！”

男人的大手正在他的胸前作祟，施虐般地捻弄着他的乳尖，又疼又麻地感觉令他的眉头拧成一团，周防粗重的鼻息正在他的耳侧：“到底是什么药？唔？” 

“应、应该是一种生物合成剂，我可能出现了药物的不良反应.....吧！”细嫩的乳尖不堪凌虐，一阵阵夹杂着疼痛的快感迅速传遍全身，他忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。宗像嗓子里就像着火了一般难以忍耐：“现在……不是做这种事的时候吧！”

“都挺起来了，不做你会很难受吧？”  
“嗬......难受的是你吧！”感受到宗像那粗糙的大手在下腹部揉搓了一阵，滑到尾椎靠近皮带的位置停了下来，摸到那个优美的弧度的时候，宗像嘴里传出了一声叹息。

“和女人做舒服还是和我做舒服？”  
脑海里挥之不去地是刚才看到的两个性感美女的情景，周防拧着眉毛别扭地问道。摸索着将他的眼镜丢在一边，一把将宗像裤子扯下来，在那颇有弹性的臀肉上粗鲁地揉搓着。

“给我滚开！”  
身下的人身体突然变得僵硬，被压住的手腕开始发力。周防只得将他抱紧，在那玉珠般的耳垂上舔弄着，引得宗像一阵颤抖。

“好了好了，别动！”周防轻声呢喃着，感觉到他的身体重新放松下来后，手抵住那臀部的中缝一点点向下，能清楚地感觉到宗像在收紧臀部。周防舔着他的耳垂：“一会儿就好，忍耐一下。”

“啊......唔！”  
没一会第二指探入后穴轻轻揉弄，周防很清楚哪里是他舒服的地方。粗硬地指节一次次碾过肠道里的神秘腺体，宗像只觉得脑子里嗡嗡作响，根本没办法抵御那蚀骨的快感，只得将脸埋在被子，让那喘息声变得混沌不清。

“让我做吧。”  
周防的声音如同毒药般宠溺，边说着轻轻握住了宗像已经勃起的阴茎滑动起来，直到前端涨得发疼。覆着薄茧的拇指研磨着小孔，那撩拨得不上不下，宗像的腰部烦躁地扭的着，满心都渴望着释放出来。

“我说不做你会、会听吗？”宗像的声音发颤地几乎语不成句：“要做就快点！做完了还、还有正事呢！啊......”

他的话还没有说完，周防忽然加重了按压铃口的力道，伴随着毫无准备的射精，宗像大口地喘息着，后颈窝里全是汗水。那男人将他泄出来的液体涂抹在穴口上，半开玩笑地说：“好浓，自己没做过吗？” 

“周防......差不多可以了吧！”宗像皱着眉头轻声催促道。

=============================================

第二章 P3 飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

周防没多余的精力再继续挑逗他了，身体里翻涌的情欲已经到极限了。他站起身来刚刚脱去衣裤，突然被宗像拉了一把。

黑暗中什么也看不见，周防还是感觉到自己被压倒了，宗像正跨坐在他的身上，周防带着些许调侃地口吻说道：“宗像，这姿势你会很辛苦哦。”

“不然呢？由着你做恐怕会没完没了......唔！”宗像紧咬着嘴唇，握住他硬挺的性器抵住入口，隐秘的入口刚才经过一番揉弄，那里湿漉漉一片，正淫糜的收缩着。前端刚刚进入，周防就感觉到夹在身侧的腿根那里嫩肉抽搐得厉害。

那呻吟声中夹杂着甜腻的叫声，下体被紧紧含住，不上不下的姿势反倒舒服得头晕目眩，周防梗着脖子，浑身的肌肉紧绷，所有的血都涌向下半身那个已经疯狂的部位。

可恶，好想看看他现在是什么表情，想看那个傲慢的青之王被干到失神的样子......

周防额头上的青筋突突地跳动着，哪里受得了这个！大手紧紧扣着宗像的腰，向上用力一顶，便尽根没入他的身体。

“啊！不、不——”黑暗中听到宗像短促地叫了一声，周防稳住他身体的重心，握住了宗像半勃的阴茎揉搓起来。当不堪折磨的下体再次抬头，双腿就忍不住想要夹紧。感官被刺激到极限的宗像不受控制地扭动着身体，就像是在索取更多快感。

周防的胸腹间能感觉到汗珠滚落，下腹涨得不行了，他不再满足于这样的节奏，忽然坐起身来，抓住宗像两边臀肉更加用力地抽动起来。

“周防！你、你慢一点！”后穴几乎是本能地收紧，从股间传来如此刺激的快感，他的喉间传出一阵含糊的呻吟声。  
黑暗中看不到彼此，感官反倒敏锐起来。周防说得没错，这姿势进入得很深，更要命的是顶入角度几乎每次都会碰到前列腺。此刻的宗像觉得自己像是丢进大海的浮萍，只能顺应本能接受性爱的洗礼。

“啊！别、别动......啊......”  
被送上了欲望的巅峰，宗像突然叫了一声，连声音都变了调。

“宗像，你......你射了？”周防窃笑着问，因为感受到下面紧得厉害，他也不敢随便乱动，在他濡湿的眼角亲了一下，顺手摸了一把那夹在两人腹间的还在颤动的性器，那里不断涌出的湿滑液体已经说明了情况。

“喂！你怎么了——！”发现他喘息声很乱，周防正想说什么， 宗像猛地搂住他的脖子，抱住那颗红发的脑袋热切地亲吻起来。含住着周防的嘴唇，用力将舌头送进对方的口腔，也不在乎两人嘴里的津液弄得到处都是。就像是渴了许久的人终于找到了水源。

这才是真正的宗像，投身于和他偷欢的宗像。  
嘴里那血腥味，证明着可以在这疯狂的性爱中同归于尽的决心。   
“哈——！”  
大概是宗像有些恼羞成怒了，扭动着身体更加用力的吻着他。忽然，周防下腹传来一阵窒息般的收紧，大脑那几秒钟短暂的空白，他高潮了。

“和我做舒服，还是和女人做舒服？”宗像捏住周防的下巴，一如往日般傲慢地反问道。  
“想知道吗？”周防的手又开始在他满是汗水紧实的背上摩挲着，沙哑嗓音露骨地挑衅着。

“切。”坐在他腿上只休息了片刻的宗像，便离开了床。“舒服了就快点滚起来。”

几分钟的清理后，宗像从卫生间走了出来。仰躺在床上，鼻息里传出一阵阵烦躁的呼吸声，香烟的火光显得格外显眼：“不够啊...I...”

宗像有些生气地说：“难道阁下的脑子里全是精虫吗？”  
“你也比我好不到哪里去吧！”周防轻笑了一声，似乎是调侃刚才他的媚态。

“快起来！还有正事要办！”重新将眼镜戴好，宗像严肃地说。  
“哼，有什么大不了的吗？一把火烧掉不就好了。”  
“说不定，这也是个办法。”

“喂！你的身体，没问题吧？”周防叫住他，很显然这个问题有几重意思。

“我没事。”宗像回答得漫不经心。  
“.......”

宗像将衣服整理好，重新走到周防的面前，语气略显严厉地说：“ 如果可以，我希望你以后不要随时随地发情，这也是人和野兽区别的地方嘛。” 

“两次而已，你也没够吧！”  
“对牛弹琴啊......”他不可理喻地摇了摇头：“剩下 的，等出去了再说。”

宗像打开了房门，外面传来的灯光正照在了周防的身上。 

“这里的每个角落都有摄像头。”经过了近十分钟的勘察宗像小声说道，“我试过了，眼前的人和事物并不是幻象。最关键的并不是找到出口，而是找出那个制造这场麻烦的人。” 

周防一言不发地走在后面，这里嘈杂地很快就令他喘不过起来，烟雾缭绕中本来就忽明忽暗的灯光让气氛看起来十分诡异。情欲没有得到完全纾解的烦躁也让他心慌意乱，还有面前的青之王：刚刚还在激情相拥现在却像是什么也没发生过一样迅速投入到工作中。  
这一点，也让他觉得十分不爽。

啧，我到底是来做什么的？  
思路越发混乱起来，周防忽然停住了脚步。

“周防，你有什么好的建议吗？”宗像转过身来问道。

本想制止他，却已经来不及了。周防叹了口气，那炽热的力量夹带着火焰随如巨浪般朝四面八方奔涌出去，火舌欢快地奔走于各个角落，不多时大厅变成了炼狱，连地砖也开始龟裂。还在玩牌的人被这骇人的景象吓得四处逃生。在周防的身体周围形成一个火柱，冲向天花板，而他的面容在火光中也开始变得扭曲。

“你疯了吗？！”宗像礼司怒吼道。  
尖叫声和女人的哭嚎声不绝于耳，为了保护无辜的人不备周防的烈焰伤害，他只得立即展开圣域。以宗像本人为中心，青色的扭曲波动的光晕和压缩了的气流急速向外推进，一直到周防的脚下。那些浮动的青色钻石星尘渐渐形成了一个圆形，保护在内的人们就像是隔着玻璃看烟火一样，渐渐安静了下来。

“宗像，要想找到老鼠，放火是最快的方法。”  
低沉的嗓音非常冷静，周防尊慢慢朝大厅正面墙上挂着的液晶电视走去。

“竟然不顾别人的死活，只图自己痛快。请你马上立刻收起你的剑！”宗像的双拳紧握，缠绕在他周围的青色气流如旋涡状缓缓上升，就像是他的呼吸一般流畅，双脚微分已经做好了战斗的准备。

“快点滚出来吧。”  
周防尊没有理会宗像的怒气，冷冷地瞪着漆黑的屏幕。几秒钟后，那屏幕亮了。一个穿着黑西装的男人，竟然微笑着在鼓掌。

“赤之王周防尊名不虚传啊！虽然你刚才中断了谈话，但是我还是希望你能考虑一下我的建议。我知道，你很讨厌官腔的那一套，钱还是女人，只要你说——”

“闭嘴。”周防昂着头粗暴的打断了他，那视线鄙夷地就像是看一堆垃圾。随后看了宗像，“要对付这些啰里吧嗦的人，还是你来吧！”

“那位青之王宗像礼司先生，我们......还有谈的余地吗？”那个男人靠在沙发上，双手抱拳一脸无奈。

宗像慢慢地走上前去：“要我再说一遍也可以。不要用钱侮辱是我的操守，想要以家人或....咳咳来威胁我也请便！”宗像停顿了一下，抑扬顿挫地说道：“不过这样的话，我就当你向我scepter 4宣战。你要是想在东京立足，不可能了。”

“哈哈哈！你果然是不好打交道的人。”那男人忍不住失笑一声，随即遗憾地说道：“既然谈不成，只好用别的办法。” 

“这里的出口，是被你雇佣的权外者隐藏起来了吧？”宗像轻轻推了下镜架。  
“两位都是王权者，这些都只不过是雕虫小技而已。今天的这一切都是为你们安排的，有兴致可以继续玩。”大概是看出了周防不耐烦，就表现出结束谈话的意思。

“等一下。”周防将烟头丢在地上，叫住了男人，环视了四周到处都是倾斜的酒杯，红酒在热气腾腾的空气中散发出异样的香味。他那金色的瞳孔里满是杀气，非常不客气地问：“你给这些人都下了药吗？”

“呵呵，放心这东西对人没伤害的。”那男人投向青之王的笑容有些怪异，“你看，宗像先生这不是好好的吗？”

屏幕熄灭后，周防产生了一种被人耍弄的恼怒感，充斥在血管里的血液都要沸腾了。他冲着宗像说了一句：“你退后。”便准备把这里烧成灰烬。  
但是那男人却不是会听他指挥的。

他要干什么？  
只见宗像双手掌心向上，一些蓝色结晶在空中慢慢聚集，以他为中心的防御性力场沿着地面推开一阵猛烈的冲击波，将周防引发的火焰尽数抵消，叹了口气说道：“让你来太危险，还是我来吧！”

宗像掌心上浮动的青色结晶如利剑一般以极快的速度刺向墙壁，随之而来的是不亚于手雷一般的爆炸力。一阵烟雾散去，墙上出现了一个四平方大小的洞。

“没想到你的力量用来爆破也蛮厉害的。”周防怪里怪气地赞叹着。走到外面，发现已经聚集了许多人，火警的警笛声也越来越近了。

“希望别让我应用在你身上。”  
“宗像。”周防突然叫住了已经走出几步的宗像。  
“嗯？”  
“中了那种下三滥的招数，真不像你。”  
“.......”  
“今天要是我没去——”  
“你想多了。”宗像昂着下巴，嘴角扯动了一下，那紫色的瞳孔闪动着淡然的自信，“别忘了，我也是王。”说完后便头也不回地朝停车场走去。

===========================================================

宿命就是要将他们两人绑在一起。战斗，厮杀，对抗中建立起的一种外人难以理解的信任，相信对方一定会阻止自己，也相信对方一定会出现在自己的身侧。宗像调整了一下镜架的位置，朝善条走了过去，他那高大的身躯在人群中格外显眼。

“室长，您刚才.....是和赤之王战斗了吗？”善条看到了赤青双王的达摩克利斯之剑，担心地问道。  
“不是。”宗像浅笑了一下。

没有做任何停留便离开了现场，在行驶在公路上的时候，车厢里安静急了。宗像通过后视镜看了看善条，似笑非笑地说：“善条，你应该把你知道的全部都告诉我。毕竟现在scepter 4的首长，是我。”

这真是毫不掩饰地宣示权威，他的目光如炬带着绝对的压迫性指向善条。

但善条并没有看宗像，而是望向车窗外，沉默了片刻说：“安叶社长从这个会所开业就一直雇佣的有权外者，有人被异能所伤的案件经常发生。我和羽张一起去过三次，但因为一些原因没能将人逮捕到案，都是以罚金的形式结案的。”

“果然。”  
“来这里的人表面上是赌博消遣的，但实际上也是交换情报和做一些非法交易。为了避免日后的麻烦，会所的每个人都喝同一种红酒，走出会所之后便会不记得和什么人做过什么。这些事，羽张禁止我们私下讨论。”

“只是这样吗？”宗像继续追问道。  
“我们了解到的情况是这样的，羽张曾去非时院抗议过，后来调解的结果是禁止他们雇佣异能人员。但是执行了没多久......”善条心底猛地刺痛了一下，便没有继续往下说。

“羽张去世后，他们就不需要再顾忌任何人了。我的出现大概又让他们有所顾虑，所以来试探一下我们的立场，唔......我知道了。”宗像眯起眼睛，后视镜里那个男人一脸沧桑，显然有很多事不愿再想起，于是便不再追问了。

“安叶總一郎是名义上的大股东，真正处理交易和管理权外者的人……”  
“名字，你记得吗？”宗像意识到自己已经将那人的长相忘得差不多了。

“抱歉。”善条无奈地摇了摇头。

车厢里忽然铃声大作，是宗像的手机。那电话是伏见猿比古打来的，他将车停到路边后接起了电话。

“室长，正如您所说说，扑克牌上的像徽是安叶会所没错。装有照片的包裹没有任何指向性，也就是说通过互联网招募的偷拍者。”伏见说话的声音相当疲惫，大概是连续工作了很长时间。

“继续说。”  
“一共209张万元钞票上的号码全部都是连号的，银行方面刚刚回复说是一个户头叫做大浦泽源的人，委托经济代理人提款的。”伏见叹了口气说：“但是现在，到处都查不到这个人的其他资料.......”

大浦.....泽源？  
宗像的大脑深处好像发生了巨响，他无意识地挂掉了电话，因为嚣叫声盖过所有声音，他让脑细胞高速工作起来。他确定在什么地方看到过这个名字，而且，刚才在屏幕上看到的那个男人，虽然此刻已经想不起那人的模样，但宗像很确定，在什么地方见过。

到底在什么地方.......  
宗像紧握住方向盘，集中精神思考的样子看起来有些可怕。善条不知道发生了什么，也不敢贸然出声。

“您就是......scepter 4的室长宗像礼司吗？”  
那个蛋糕店老板的工牌上，写着的，不正是“大浦泽源”吗？  
原来如此。几分钟后，宗像恍然大悟般地笑出来。

一般民众不可能对自己的职务和名字脱口而出，除非是事先调查过。  
“善条，你帮我给淡岛君打个电话，让她带人去这个地址。”宗像将手机递给了后排座上一头雾水的人。“说起来真是丢脸啊，我们竟然被人耍着玩还懵然不知。”

两小时后

吠舞罗一行人回到HOMRA后，经历了刚才那样的事，大家心里满腹狐疑，但是都不敢说话。草薙出云好久没见过周防尊那么生气了，给他倒了一杯冰水，还是决定替大家问一问。

“尊，你这是怎么了？ 那家蛋糕店怎么了吗？”

“king，难道是那家店做的水果蛋糕里加了苦瓜？”只有十束一脸轻松地开玩笑，似乎周防这种状态才是正常的。

周防身体的热气还没有完全平复，他将杯子里的水一饮而尽，身体向后仰躺着，双脚搭在茶几上，喉咙里发出一阵阵低吼。大家将那家蛋糕店烧掉，没用到十分钟，虽然店经理和店员早就不之所踪，但是放一把火也能发泄一下自己胸中难解的气愤。

“给他们一点教训。”周防瞥了一眼草薙。

八田美咲不服气地说：“总觉得不解气啊！竟然敢偷拍，真是该死！”

周防看了看安娜，她坐在旁边似乎还没有理解到底发生了什么。刚才还狰狞地表情忽然变得柔和了些：“是啊，敢偷拍安娜的变态萝莉控，就该把他们烧光。”

“但是，刚才scepter 4也去了吧！”十束望向草薙，“看到我们烧房子，会不会有麻烦呢？”

“嘁！那个戴眼镜的青之王后来不也赶到了吗？”八田一副不在乎的样子说：“但是我们尊哥在呢，怕什么？”

草薙看着斗志昂扬的八田苦笑了一下：“麻烦肯定会有的，小世理说了明天会来做笔录。不过尊，宗像没有出面阻拦，这种事好像从来没有过啊。”

“谁管他。”周防像是想起了什么似得，给自己点了支烟，默默地抽着。  
“你下午出去，和他有关吗？”  
.......  
周防没有回答，若有所思地盯着茶几上的水杯。草薙的洞察力在吠舞罗是数一数二的，几乎没什么事情能瞒过他，他很少过问周防的私事，也不会对他的行为说什么。既然周防不想说，草薙也非常识趣地不再问。

安娜盯着周防的侧脸看了足有两分钟，“尊，你心情好一些了吧？”  
诶？

周防愣了一下，刚才走神的片刻被这小姑娘看出来了，他朝空中吐了扣烟，淡淡地说了句：“哼，怎么可能好。”

大浦泽源就像是从没有存在过一样消失的无影无踪。  
不管是对于scepter 4还是对吠舞罗来说，这绝对不是好消息。 

也就是说，想听宗像礼司那个麻烦男人唠叨，暂时都没有机会了吧！  
周防忽然头疼起来，胡乱地抓着火焰一样的头发。

The end


End file.
